1. Field of the Invention
This invention falls within the field of dog toys which can be chewed or manipulated with the jaws. It also falls within the field of mechanisms by which a controlled supply of water can be provided to a pet.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR Sections 1.97 and 1.98
Chewable dog toys are known to the art. They are often a plastic or rubber article made to resemble a steak, burger or bone which is suitably sized so that the dog can chew on the toy comfortably. They may also be composed of a substance which is edible to the dog, such as rawhide. At times a noisemaker is provided, such as a bell inside. Dog toys are known which are hollow and provided with an air escape passage that has a reed type noise maker. Such a toy will make a noise as it is chewed.
Over the years, the Pet Industry has introduced and developed a wide assortment of products designed to provide a watering source for thirsty canines. Even so, all of these products have been either in the “bowl type” and/or “hose type” categories. The bowl type devices can hold a lot of water, but are not portable when full and tend to make a mess if they are spilled and/or sloshed by a playful canine. The hose type are good for outdoor use, but require a continuous water flow regardless of canine use which can lead to expensive and troublesome water build-up for the property owner. Neither watering source is suited for adventurous play away from populated areas and while the dog is being transported.